


It's in his DNA

by Boybands_and_Coffee (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angry Ashton, Ashton is fed up, Luke keeps fucking up, M/M, Short, lamely intense argument scene, minor smut scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Boybands_and_Coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton can't escape him. He's the shackles that keep Ashton there. The chain that connects them. Ashton wants to leave, but he can't. Luke is the one Ashton wants. He's an amazing person. It's nothing scientific, it's just in his DNA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in his DNA

Ashton laid on the king sized bed, withering underneath the blonde. "Luke, huh. Right there." He whimpered, one hand grabbing Luke's thigh, the other scratching at his back. This is always how they ended up. They would fight and this is exactly where the argument would lead. Luke quickened his pace, nipping at Ashton's neck. "Luke, I'm gonna- ahh!" The curly haired boy screamed, arching his back incredibly high. Luke came after, biting at Ashton's shoulder. He sighed, slumping on top of the hazel green eyed boy. "You're amazing." Ashton whispered, playing with Luke's sweaty strands of hair. Luke hummed, thumbs rubbing over the sensitive parts of Ashton's hips. "I'm sorry for all the bullshit I put you through, Ash. I'll stop drinking, and doing stupid things. I promise." Luke said, kissing Ashton's chest. Ashton sighed, shaking his head. "Don't promise something you'll break the next day, Lucas." He whispered, looking away when Luke sat up and looked down at him. "I promise I will. But right now, I want to sleep." He said, laying down and pulled Ashton into his side. "Night." Ashton whispered, drifting off.  
.......  
He wakes up and frowns. Luke isn't there, like always. Luke always leaves in the early morning, because he knows Ashton never wakes up that early. Ashton sits up and rubbed his eyes. He threw on one of Luke's sweaters. He walked downstairs and padded into the kitchen. Ashton ran a hand through his sex hair and began cooking breakfast. He jumped when the front door was opened and in stumbled Luke. He closed the door and stumbled into the kitchen. Drunk. He was drunk. Ashton sighed, walking over and trying to steady Luke and get him to sit down. Luke tripped over his foot, causing them to fall. Ashton landed on top of Luke, sitting up straight. Luke laughed hysterically, his hands finding Ashton's waist. "Luke, calm down baby. Luke. Alright, just calm down." He said. Luke sat up and kissed Ashton hard, tipping the shorter boy onto his back. Luke was the horny drunk. He wrapped Ashton's legs around his waist and attacked his neck. "Ahh. L-Luke, stop." He whispered, pushing at the blonde's chest. "I want to be deep inside of you." He slurred, licking down Ashton's neck.

"No Luke. C'mon, let's get you in bed." He said, practically dragging the blonde up the stairs. He threw him in bed and sighed as Luke immediately fell asleep. "I'm tired of this shit." He muttered, walking back down the steps. He finished his breakfast and was washing the dishes when Luke woke up. He snuck up on him, wrapping his long arms around Ashton's waist. He kissed Ashton's shoulder, watching him. Ashton just rolled his eyes, not in the mood. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Ashton cut him off. "Stop right there Lucas Robert Hemmings. Don not give me that bullshit apology again." He said, turning around and pushing Luke off of him. "Every night, every fucking night! You give the same damn excuse and I'm the dumb one that keeps forgiving you!" He yelled. Luke ran a hand through his hair. "I know, trust me.I know what you're feeling, and I'm truly sorry. Please, Ash." He said. "No! I'm not in the fucking mood to be pulled back into the ditch you dug for me. I'm not in the fucking mood!" He yelled, throwing a plate at Luke, which he dodged, the plate shattering to pieces. He looked at Ashton like he grew a second head. "Ok. You need to calm the fuck down." He said, ducking when another plate went flying. "Oh, I'm the one that needs to calm down?! Fuck you! I'm sick of your shit!" He was done throwing plates, he went in the cupboards and pulled out the glasses, throwing them Luke's way. 

"Dammit Ashton! You're acting like a fucking maniac!" He yelled. He took a step forward, Ashton throwing another glass. "Don't take another step. Or I will fucking kill you." He growled. Luke took another one, just to be hit in the face with the chop board. "Fuck! Ashton, I'm fucking sorry ok?!" He yelled. He's truly scared, but turned on. He's never seen Ashton this way. This angry. He's truly hit his breaking point, and Luke's scared about what could happen next. "Ashton, stop or I'll have to call the cops." He said. Ashton laughed like he was crazy. "I'll dial the fucking number! I'm done with you!" He screamed, throwing everything. When Ashton turned around to take their pictures off the wall, he surged forward, grabbing his waist forcefully. Ashton fought against him, he froze when Luke pushed him into the wall. He pressed himself into Ashton's back, beyond pissed. He grabbed a fistful of Ashton's hair and pulled hard, causing his head to snap back. 

"If you don't calm the fuck down, I'm going to slap the shit out of you." He growled in his ear. Ashton was breathing heavily, hands pressed against his stomach to where he couldn't move them. "I understand you're hurt. I understand that you're sad and angry. Sad and angry. I'm sorry for every time we argued and I would leave and not come back for days. I'm sorry for every fucking time I left you alone in that bed. I'm sorry." He said, spilling everything he's been trying to say. "I'm sorry for every time I fucked up. Ashton I love you. I love you so fucking much. I know I've made you stay, but don't give up on me. I'm trying to get better, for you. For us. I understand I've left you crying so many times I can't count. But what you just did, was so fucking unnecessary." He said. Luke let him go and Ashton turned around and slapped him as hard as he could. "You hurt me so many times, I ask myself why I'm still here. You have put me through shit no one ever deserves to go through." He said. Luke held his cheek, listening to everything Ashton had to say. Ashton had tears running down his cheeks. "You have hurt me for the last time. I'm sick and tired of crying myself to sleep." He said angrily, tears coming non stop. "I'm tired of asking myself when I'll have you there to hold me again, or if you'll even stay alive to make back home. I'm tired. I'm done fighting." He said.

Luke held Ashton close as he cried into his chest. He cupped Ashton's face and made him look up at him. Ashton leaned into the touch. It's been a while since they've just talked. "I know you're tired. Just please, stay with me. I need you here. Please." He begged, bringing their lips together. Ashton kissed back, heart fluttering. That's the reason he couldn't leave the blue eyed boy. Every time Luke even looked at him, he made Ashton feel so good. He put Ashton through hell and back, yet Ashton stayed. Luke wiped his tears, looking straight into Ashton eyes. "I can promise you, I will no longer be the reason you cry. We can do this." He said. Ashton nodded. "You know, you're lucky I haven't cut your ass." Ashton said against his chest, the taller chuckling. "Yeah, real lucky." He said, kissing Ashton again. They're dysfunctional that's for sure. But, they'll make it through, they know they will. And right now, that's all that matters.

They ended up in their bedroom, Ashton sitting on Luke's lap as they kissed sweetly. Ashton could get used to this, and so could Luke. He's trying to stop all of his habits, which is all that matters to Ashton. They may have some rocky patches in their relationship, but what relationship doesn't? They're getting there together, just like Luke promised.


End file.
